


Straight into his arms

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: Kuroo faints. Daichi's there to catch him.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915372
Kudos: 7





	Straight into his arms

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on my tumblr](https://unxpctedlygreat.tumblr.com/post/115683282199/kurodai-38-you-faintedstraight-into-my-arms), originally a request!

“What… happened?” Tetsurou asked, feeling dizzy and very lost.

He literally couldn’t remember a thing. He knew he was on the floor but not entirely, as Sawamura was holding him. The question was _why_ was he on the floor and _why_ was Sawamura holding him? Not that he would complain about the last fact, though. But he was really curious as how he ended up like that.

Sawamura shot him a playful smile but Tetsurou noticed both the relief on his face and the light red of his cheeks as he answered him.

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Tetsurou groaned and covered his face with both his hands, cheeks reddening and embarrassment filling his chest, and tried to ignore the owlish snickers coming from the other side of the court. Of all the moments he could have fainted because of the heat, it had to happen when he was in front of his crush. Nice. The training camp was starting soooo well this year!


End file.
